


Godling

by Redorangeyellowflickerbeat



Series: Avengers Reborn [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, The OC is Loki's son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redorangeyellowflickerbeat/pseuds/Redorangeyellowflickerbeat
Summary: Asgardians and Frost Giants should never have mixed, but Frigga supposed this was what she deserved for not telling Loki his heritage.At least now she had a grandson to spoil.





	Godling

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of next generation fic. Sort of.
> 
> Just give it a chance, mkay?

Frigga prided herself on being the gentleness to contrast her husband’s rough nature. But _this_ … this was more than her gentle patience could endure.

It had begun with one of her handmaidens, a young woman named Sigyn, going into labor a full two months early. This early labor almost killed her in the process. She had birthed a boy, to whom she gave the name Eirik. Frigga suspected something was off as soon as she saw the boy and his thick, dark hair that was far from his mother’s gentle blonde. That, paired with Sigyn's unwed status, led her to two possibilities. This little boy was the son of one of her sons. Thor was unlikely because while he did carry the genetic ability to father a dark-haired child, he and the child didn't share anything else. And when Frigga reached out to touch his hugr with her seidr, he had not felt so energized. He felt almost… cold. And this realization led her to realize both the baby's father and why he was born early.

A hybrid of Frost Giant and Asgardian couldn't end well, no wonder he had been born early. Immediately upon realizing this, she took up the bundled infant, leaving Sigyn ‘to rest’, as she carried the boy through the palace. Soon she came to the room she sought. A swift knock with her free hand and the door opened, her son standing there, looking at her in confusion.

“Mother?” Loki asked, cautiously, but allowed her in.

“Why did you not tell me about Sigyn?” at her words, Loki grew incredibly nervous, glancing to the bundle in his mother’s arms. “I want an answer. I can understand not telling your father, but not me. Why did you hide this?”

His shoulders slumped. “I didn't want to risk Father finding out and getting angry… so, she had the baby early?”

“You have a son.” Frigga sighed, moving the blankets to reveal the little one’s small face.

Loki’s mouth parted slightly when he saw the boy, his eyes softening. He reached out, his hand cupping the head of the babe. “Hello, little one,” he said, then looked up at Frigga. “What did Sigyn name him?”

“Eirik.” Frigga gave a small smile, her annoyance with her son cracking as she watched him. She passed the newborn to Loki, watching her son cradle the child in his arms. He held the little one like Eirik was made of glass. “I’ll leave you two to bond. If he starts crying, come to me and I’ll take him to Sigyn. I don’t think you two should be around each other until this is dealt with.” Loki’s eyes flitted up to her, she could see his desire to protest, but he gave up. Frigga wasn’t one he could use his silver tongue against in an argument. So he watched her leave, looking down at the child once she was gone.

“I won’t let you live without a father, Eirik. You will not live in a shadow.” And with these words, he turned to create a cradle for the child with his magic. It took almost no time, but he still wanted it to be perfect.

“I won’t let you suffer like I have.”

**Author's Note:**

> hugr = soul/spirit  
> seidr = magic/godhood
> 
> This was the prologue hence the short length.
> 
> Please leave a review!


End file.
